Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Alien Ark (M.R.V. Fanon)
Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Alien Ark is a fan-fictional season of Power Rangers, created by Masked-Rider-Victory. It's based on Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, and serves as a transition from the Mighty Morphin' Era and the rest of the series. Sypnosis With the constant loss of Master Vile, he decides to take matters into his own hands! Using the power of the Zeo Crystal, he reverses the flow of time on Earth, effectively turning everyone into kids. Only the Rangers have their memories, and are each stuck rescuing a part of the Zeo Crystal that Master Vile sent back in time. So, with the threat gone, he is ready to start his master plan! He destroys the temporary Ninja Power Coins, and the only way for Earth to survive is for Zordon to call on the Aquitar Rangers, the true holders of the Ninja Powers that the Rangers where simply borrowing! So, it's time for the Earth to gain new protectors, the Mighty Morphin' Alien Rangers! Characters Rangers Allies: * Zordon * Alpha-5 * Ninjor * Rocky DeSantos * Adam Park * Billy Cranston * Aisha Campbell * Katherine Hillard * White Ninja Vile Empire After the destruction of the Power Rangers, they now battle the Aquitar Rangers. Master Vile has abandoned all of Rita and Zedd's forces as of now, only keeping Finster. * Master Vile - The leader of the Vile Empire, father of both Rita and Rito. ** Rito Revolto - A warrior with the power to easily destroy the Thunder Zords, along with brother of Rita Repulsa. ** Blue Globber - A warrior that is created by Master Vile to drain the powers of Ninjor and subsequently the Aquitar Rangers. When ever he is struck, Ninjor is hurt in return. *** Finster - The head scientist of the Vile Empire, who creates the monster for Master Vile. **** Vile Putties - The foot soldiers of the Vile Empire. **** Finster's Monsters Arsenal Morphers * Aquitar Morpher Multi-Use Items * Power Coins Individual Weapons & Team Blaster * Aquitar Blades * Aquitar Laser * Aquitar Super Knuckle ** Aquitar Knuckle ** Aquitar Power Weapons *** Aquitar Power Shield *** Aquitar Power Bow *** Aquitar Power Blaster *** Aquitar Power Claw *** Aquitar Power Beak * Aquitar Super Blade * Aquitar Zord Scroll Vehicles * Aquitar Shark Cycles ** Aquitar Bleeding Red Shark Cycle ** Aquitar Slicing Blue Shark Cycle ** Aquitar Launching Yellow Shark Cycle Zord System Ninja System * Mighty Morphin' Ninja Falcon MegaZord ** Mighty Morphin' Ninja MegaZord *** Red Ape Ninja Zord *** Black Frog Ninja Zord *** Blue Wolf Ninja Zord *** Yellow Bear Ninja Zord *** Pink Crane Ninja Zord ** White Falcon Ninja Zord Shogun System * Mighty Morphin' Shogun Falcon MegaZord ** Mighty Morphin' Shogun MegaZord Zord *** Red Ape Shogun Zord *** Black Frog Shogun Zord *** Blue Wolf Shogun Zord *** Yellow Bear Shogun Zord *** White Crane Shogun Zord ** White Falcon Ninja Zord Battle Borg System * Red Ape Battle Borg * Black Frog Battle Borg * Blue Wolf Battle Borg * Yellow Bear Battle Borg * White Crane Battle Borg Episodes TBA... Category:Candidates for deletion